starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Eriadu
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Eriadu | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Oversector Outer Seswenna Sector | stelsel = Eriadu System | zonnen = Eriadu | manen = 1 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 360 dagen | rotatietijd = 24 uur | klasse = | diameter = 13.490 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Vervuild | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Industrie Afvalzones | water = | bezienswaardig = Eriadu City Phelar Port | inheemse = Eriaduan Rat Ja Field Septoid | gemigreerde = Eriaduans (86%) | taal = Basic | inwoners = 22 miljard | hoofdstad = Eriadu City | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Paleis van de Governor 250px|thumb|Governor & Grand Moff Tarkin Eriadu was een planeet in de Outer Rim Territories die op het kruispunt lag van verschillende Hyperspace routes en zich ontwikkelde als het “Coruscant van de Outer Rim”. Geografie, Klimaat & Ligging Eriadu was de 4de planeet in het Eriadu System in de Seswenna Sector. De planeet had één maan en lag op hét kruispunt in de Outer Rim, namelijk op het punt waar de Rimma Trade Route en de Hydian Way elkaar kruisten. Ook de Lipsec Run en de Yankirk Route passeerden voorbij Eriadu. De oorspronkelijke ligging op de Eriadu Bypass werd aangepast en de Hydian Way werd wel naar Eriadu verschoven vanaf het moment dat de planeet meer belangstelling begon te krijgen. Het klimaat van Eriadu was vervuild door de talloze industriezones op de planeet. De landmassa’s waren ruw en er waren kleine zeeën aanwezig. Een oranje gloed hing voortdurend in de lagere atmosfeer. Lommite werd gedolven op Eriadu. Autochtone levensvormen waren de Eriaduan Rat en de Ja Field Septoid, een beest dat bijvoorbeeld zijn naam gaf aan de WED Treadwell Septoid Repair Droid. Cultuur Eriadu was eigenlijk een Core World in de Outer Rim. Eriadu was een centrum van zware industrie, productie en handel. De fabrieken spuwden ongelimiteerde gassen en stoffen uit die het milieu op Eriadu steeds vuiler en vuiler maakten. Er werden geen tegenmaatregelen genomen om deze vervuiling te stoppen. Eriadu zetelde ondanks zijn ligging al eeuwen in de Galactic Senate. Ook de administratie van de Governor van de Seswenna Sector was op Eriadu gevestigd. Hoewel Eriadu lang befaamd was om zijn Shellwork Jewelry, kon het in de loop der eeuwen een reputatie opbouwen met onder andere de Eriadu Manufacturing Shipyards. Eens de industrie op volle toeren draaide, was er niemand die nog geïnteresseerd was in het Shellwork van Eriadu. De Eriaduans waren de Menselijke inwoners van de planeet. Ze werden verdeel in twee soorten, de geprivilegieerden en de arbeiders. De rijke burgers waren politici, zakenlui of bureaucraten terwijl de arbeiders werkten in de zware industrie. Hun leven was niet bijzonder luxueus maar in armoede leven, deden ze zeker en vast niet. Nog erger was het lot van de slaven tijdens de Galactic Republic en New Order. Zo’n 3 miljard slaven vonden werk in de industrie en ook als dienstslaven bij de rijke burgers. De Eriaduans waren steeds trouw aan de regering die het universum leidde. Toch waren er vooral arme bewoners die het Empire zo snel mogelijk wilden zien verdwijnen. Hoewel zij openlijk geen rebellie startten, konden ze wel in het geniep sabotage uitvoeren in of zoals het smokkelen van nuttig bouwmateriaal. Eriadu City was de hoofdstad en het belangrijkste stadscentrum. Het was gelegen op het Zuidelijk halfrond aan een vingervormige baai. De lucht zag in Eriadu City altijd geel door de uitlaatgassen van de fabrieken. De stad strekte zich zo’n 100 kilometer in het land uit, tot aan de Orrineswa River. De stad werd beschreven als stoffig en geleefd. Het was de thuishaven van Accutronics, het Tarkin Memorial Conference Center (na de Battle of Yavin althans) en de administratie van de Seswenna Sector. In de randen om de stad woonden de rijke burgers in villa’s of luxeoorden. In het centrum woonden de arbeiders en slaven. Dit deel van de stad heette Old Town’s Factorville. Phelar Port was de grootste spaceport gelegen aan een ijsrivier die uitmondde in de Bay of Conquest, vroeger Ja-Phelar Bay genoemd. Phelar was de thuishaven van Eriadu Planetary Security (EPS). Het transport in deze spaceport nam enorm toe in de laatste decennia van de Republic doordat de Trade Federation en de Corporate Alliance regelmatig langskwamen, net als kleine onafhankelijke handelaars. Ook de spaceport is volgebouwd met utilitaristische woningen en de landingszones werden zwaar bewaakt. Het pittoreske landschap met de Phelar Floe werd ook vervuild door Eriadu Manufacturing. De Eriadu Manufacturing Shipyards produceerden schepen en Repulsorlifts. Deze Shipyards hadden een betrouwbare en degelijke reputatie en konden qua grootte aan de Sluis-Van Shipyards tippen. De Eriadu Manufacturing Shipyards werden gefinancierd door de Valorum familie. De Valorum familie was ook één van investeerders op Eriadu met hun Valorum Shipping and Transport firma. Tijdens zijn regeerperiode werd Finis Valorum ervan verdacht om fondsen naar Eriadu en zijn familiebedrijf te loodsen. Geschiedenis Rond 900 BBY vestigde er zich een oligarchie van vijf rijke families afkomstig van Corulag op Eriadu. Dit Quintad - waaronder de Tarkin clan, zorgde voor een financiële injectie waardoor de planeet zich kon uitbreiden. Rond 32 BBY was Eriadu inderdaad een thuishaven van industrie geworden en een zeer ondernemende Rimworld. Eriadu werd dan ook vaak het “Coruscant van de Outer Rim” genoemd, zeker nadat Taris werd vernietigd in de Jedi Civil War. In de laatste eeuw voor de Battle of Yavin werd de Eriadu Bypass omgelegd en kwam de Hydian Way meteen langs Eriadu. In 33 BBY werden zes leden van de Trade Federation Directorate op Eriadu vermoord op een economische top door een plan van het Nebula Front. Hierdoor kon Nute Gunray de macht grijpen in de Trade Federation. Tijdens de Clone Wars was Eriadu één van de bolwerken van de Republictegen de CIS onder leiding van Brigadier Gideon Tarkin en Wilhuff Tarkin. De Jedi High Council zond materiaal naar Eriadu om zo de omringende CIS planeten te bedwingen. Tijdens de New Order bleven de Eriaduans zoals gewoonlijk trouw aan de regering die het universum leidde. De planeet werd in de Oversector Outer onder Wilhuff Tarkin ondergebracht. Dit zorgde voor een economische, strategische en industriële boost. Onder leiding van Wilhuff Tarkin groeide Eriadu nog meer door het invoeren van de Core Worlds cultuur en meer corporatieve interesses die de planeet kon lokken. Er gingen zelfs stemmen de ronde om van Eriadu de officiële hoofdstad te maken van de Seswenna Sector in plaats van Seswenna. Tijdens de eerste jaren van de New Order werd de kloof tussen rijk en armer groter op Eriadu. De slavenarbeid vierde hoogtij door de bouw van de Death Star. In Phelar City ontstond sympathie voor de Rebel Alliance maar nadat Tarkin als Moff werd uitgeroepen, was deze cel meestal alleen statistisch gezien aanwezig aangezien hun aanslagen elders plaatsvonden. Rivoche Tarkin, nicht van Wilhuff, bleek een nuttige spion te zijn van de Rebel Alliance. Bron *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Imperial Sourcebook *Darth Maul: Saboteur – Novel *Cloak of Darkness – Novel *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: M-18 + Online Index) category:Outer Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire